


Amor Aeternus

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years/I love you for a thousand more." Lovers are always fated to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Aeternus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man. Enjoy?

_Rome, 54 BC_

The girl with red hair straightened the armor of the boy with brown eyes. For moments she worked in silence; this was something the slaves could have done, but she preferred to do it herself, make sure that her beloved husband would be safe by her own hands. Finally she couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “You know you needn’t–”

The boy sighed deeply. This was not the first time she’d said this. “Wife. We’ve talked about this. Caesar’s fighting in Gaul, he needs every man for his army. It’s very important. It’s a great honor to be chosen for his Thirteenth.”

“Caesar has thousands of men! One more won’t make a difference!”

The boy cupped her cheek. She was trembling and he wished desperately that he had a poet’s tongue to soothe her. Instead he was soldier through and through, rough-hewn and coarse. “It is a great honor,” he repeated softly. “I’ll return home with Gallic spoils, I’ll be a true blooded man, and you won’t have to worry about money any longer.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. He noticed that she’d tried to emulate the hairstyles of the upper classes, but with no one to help her, it was clumsy. Still, in the early morning sun, her red hair was picked out with gold and she might have been Venus herself. “I will pray to the gods every night for your safe return, my lord,” she murmured, and he touched her hair lightly. He didn’t want to muss her pretty hairstyle with his broad, rough hands.

“And I will pray every night that they see fit to return me to you.” He pulled back so he could meet her eyes and attempted a smile. She returned it just as sadly. “Think on it. Perhaps you’ve conceived a child, we’ve certainly tried often enough.” He touched her belly, still flat. “Perhaps you won’t be alone for too long, wife.”

She kissed him farewell, a little longer than was proper but not for near as long as she wanted to. The gods believed in balance, so she’d heard, so that must have been why, months later, a child came but her husband did not.

_England, 1192 AD_

The boy with brown eyes slipped silently into the house’s upper story window. The village was silent, the moon was high, and the last candles had long since gone out. Perfect, he thought. Surely there would be something of value here; it was the largest house on the street.

His booted feet were silent on the wood floors as he swung over the window frame. There, the dresser– a jewelry box? The box itself was beautiful, carved pine with chipped gold paint, and so it was certainly likely there was something of value inside it. He reached for the box…

And was stopped promptly when he felt the point of a blade between his shoulders. “Step away from the box,” said a soft voice, a woman’s voice. “You thieves always try this house first, don’t think we’re not ready for you now.”

“My apologies, then.” He made to turn around and felt the knife push a little more against his cloak. “You might think of putting the knife down for an honest chat.”

“An honest thief would be interesting.”

“Look, miss, I didn’t bring even a dagger with me. I’ll leave nice and quiet, no harm done, promise.”

“Ah, well, if he promises.” Still, the blade fell away, and the boy turned around with his hands held innocently up. They almost dropped when he saw the girl who had been holding the knife. She was young, probably just a few years past her coming of age, with long red hair unbound around her shoulders, and she was absolutely beautiful. “Will you just go now? If my father hears you up here he’ll hang you himself.”

“I’ll go… for a price.”

She held up the dagger again, but with a half-smile. “That’s bold, since I have the upper hand.”

He smiled too. “A kiss, nothing more, and then I’ll go.”

“A kiss? Just one kiss?”

“Yes.”

She shrugged and swooped in. Her red hair brushed his cheek and her mouth was as firm, sweet, and red as a plum. For a moment she looked as though she were around to say something, some light in her eyes… but then just another smile. “Farewell, sir. Someday I may see you again.”

He thought about her all the way home.

_New York, 1878 AD_

The maid came into the room and curtsied to the girl with the red hair, holding out the silver platter with an invitation card on it. “Miss, your gentleman caller has returned.”

The girl took the card and read it with a smile. He’d promised he’d be back and here he was. “Thank you. Will you chaperone?”

“Miss, I have to return to work…”

“But if anyone asks, you were chaperoning, yes?”

The maid smiled and nodded. They had grown up together, the maid and her lady. They had always been close. “Of course, miss. Shall I bring tea in… twenty minutes?”

“Perhaps thirty.”

“I will give you forty. Enjoy yourself, miss.”

“Thank you.” She smoothed her gown and arranged herself pleasantly by the bouquet of lilacs on one of the end tables. They were the same color as her morning dress, pale purple, and the ruffles on the tiered skirt refused to stay neatly in place. They were troublesome, but then, she supposed, with her about to receive a suitor without a chaperone, so was she.

He entered in a fine grey suit with a deep red waistcoat, his hair freshly washed, his brown eyes warm when the settled on her. “No chaperone?”

She rose to meet him halfway. “Improper, I know. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I didn’t say I minded.” He ached to slide a hand through her hair, but she’d tied it back in plaits, and she’d never be able to fix it on her own. “You look so beautiful. Simply so… beautiful.”

“How poetic of you.” Still, she smiled. He’d never been wonderful with words but the heart was there. “Have you brought me any presents?”

“Is that why you were so eager to receive me? I can think of something I’d like to give you, but it’s rather early in the day…”

“I ought to smack you for that. Such impropriety in the company of a lady?”

“Oh, are you a lady? I hadn’t thought so.”

She did hit him for that, but then she kissed him, so he thought it a fair trade. When they broke apart, he grinned. “I meant to bring you a ring, but it’s still at the jeweler’s being set. Soon enough.”

“A…” She thought about that for a minute and then her eyes widened. “Truly?”

“Forever, if you’ll have me.”

“Perhaps it’s not so early in the day after all,” she said by way of an answer and tugged him back down for another deep kiss.

_Austin, 2012 AD_

The girl with red hair checked her phone for the fifth time that day. Was it almost ten? Was it almost time to start work at what looked like the most exciting job she’d ever had? She looked calmer than she felt, sure, in just comfortable jeans and a hoodie, smiling to herself, but inside… she was burning up.

Getting hired for Rooster Teeth was the coolest thing that had happened to her in a long time. She was familiar with their work, a big fan, and finally… well, today was the day she could start. Of course she was pumped. At quarter of ten she got in her car and set off.

The boy with brown eyes balled up the paper from his bagel wrapped and slam dunked it in the trash can, to a chorus of cheers. “Who’s the motherfucking greatest?” he shouted, holding up his hands and demanding the attention of the room. He had it, too. He was friendly with everyone there and he couldn’t imagine a group of people he’d rather be hanging out with.

“So, Geoff, when’s the new chick gonna be getting here?” he asked, dropping his hands.

“Uh… soon, I think.” Sure enough, there was a tentative knock on the door, and Ryan, as the nearest to the door, pulled it open. The boy just stood, brown eyes wide, because the girl standing there was one of the most beautiful he’d ever seen, with long red hair and a bright smile. “Alright, here she is!”

Geoff introduced her, he thought, but he didn’t hear. He couldn’t stop looking at her. She was looking at him too, with stars in her eyes, and when Geoff went to do something else, she went up to him and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Lindsay.”

“Michael.” He shook her hand. Her touch was electric, and looking at her, he felt as though he might have known her for years.


End file.
